Abstinence
by Pandora60
Summary: L'abstinence, c'est vraiment pas bon, et Kate Beckett va en faire les frais!


**Abstinence.  
**

**Bonjour, bonjour, me voila avec un petit OS! (J'ai été prise d'une folie créatrice pendant le week-end!)**

**Passons, cet OS est très très "M", les gens qui n'aiment pas le plus fort veuillez passer votre chemin, car celui-ci utilise des termes parfois assez... direct!**

**Je ne voulait pas le poster au début, mais mon amie m'a convaincue de le faire, et je l'ai écoutée.**

**Mais bon, pour ceux qui aiment j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire! :D**

* * *

-C'est pas vrai !

Elle effaça pour la troisième fois de la journée le même mot sur son rapport, décidément, elle n'y arriverait jamais ! Elle l'effaça finalement en entier en constatant qu'il était bourré de fautes d'orthographes et d'incohérence, puis soupira de lassitude en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il était à peine onze heure, et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Que la journée se termine vite, le plus vite possible !

Elle était frustrée, terriblement frustrée, et ce, depuis plus d'une semaine !

Une semaine qu'elle était sur les nerfs, une semaine qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose qui lui était inaccessible, malheureusement…

Cette frustration avait une raison, une très bonne raison même !

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Castle et elle n'avait pas fait l'amour.

Anormal, d'habitude, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de satisfaire leur désir, ils étaient souvent, **très **souvent au lit, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour, tant que c'était possible.

« Et pas seulement qu'au lit ! » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sur le visage.

Mais à cette simple pensée, elle sentit le désir revenir en elle et une chaleur bien connue prit naissance dans son bas ventre, ainsi qu'autre chose qui n'était pas vraiment approprié à son lieu de travail.

« Et merde ! »

Elle frotta ses cuisses discrètement l'une contre l'autre pour essayer d'enlever la réaction féminine qu'elle connaissait maintenant que trop bien et regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vue se contorsionner d'une manière pas très discrète sur sa chaise, et souffla de soulagement en constatant que les lieux étaient déserts, Gates étant dans son bureau et les gars à la salle de sport.

Avec Castle !

Fait assez surprenant, mais Kate soupçonnait un pari débile entre les trois hommes, un pari bourré de testostérones masculines, qu'elle ne souhaitait bien évidement pas connaître. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémora la façon d'on toute cette frustration avait commencé…

_ Flashback :_

_-Hum… Castle… _

_Ce dernier caressait ses seins avec la douceur de ses mains, allant de l'un à l'autre avec dextérité, elle gémit encore plus fortement quand il ajouta sa langue, s'attardant particulièrement sur ses tétons qui commençaient à devenir durs comme de la pierre sous l'effet de ses caresses. _

_-Castle… -Oui Kate ? _

_Cette dernière soupira, il la provoquait, il adorait faire ça, même quand ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour, il fallait qu'il lui fasse une remarque sexy et provocatrice. Et elle, comme une amoureuse transie de désir, elle le suppliait de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, elle, la femme fière et sûre d'elle perdait tous ses moyens et ses certitudes avec lui, particulièrement pendant l'acte. _

_-Castle… Je t'en pris, arrête de me torturer… _

_Ce dernier, bien que joueur, savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop la faire attendre, il descendit donc ses lèvre sur son ventre, laissant trainer sa langue sur son nombril, la faisant une fois de plus soupirer son prénoms, dieu qu'il aimait quand il l'entendait de cette manière dans sa bouche ! De son côté, Kate avait bien compris ce que Castle s'apprêtait à faire et en trembla d'anticipation, il ne lui avait pas très souvent prodigué ce type de caresse, car elle était extrêmement intime, il avait donc préféré attendre que Kate soit prête à l'accepter, et maintenant… _

_Il passa d'abord ses lèvres autour de ses cuisses, voulant la faire languir encore un peu, mais cette dernière en avait décidé autrement et agitait ses jambes avec vigueur, empêchant Castle de se concentrer sur son activité. _

_-Tu es maligne… Très bien… _

_Et d'un seul coup, il y posa ses lèvres, douces, chaudes, aimantes, souriant quand il commença à sentir le liquide intime de sa partenaire. _

_-Oh Rick… _

_Il mit ses lèvres et sa langue en mouvement, la faisant pousser des petits cris plaintifs de moins en moins discrets, qu'elle était sensuelle ! Kate se sentait de moins en moins connectée de la réalité, le plaisir l'irradiait de toutes pars. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnons, les tirant légèrement, ne contrôlant plus du tout ses réactions. _

_Et soudain… _

_Un bruit strident résonna dans toute la pièce, cassant l'harmonie sensuelle et excitante qui s'était créé. _

_Kate, étant trop absorbée par son plaisir n'entendit pas la sonnerie de son téléphone et ce fut Castle qui la fît sortir de sa torpeur en se détachant d'elle pour attraper « la bête » qui osait les déranger dans ce moment plus qu'intime. _

_-Hum… Castle, mais pourquoi ? _

_Ce dernier lui tendit l'appareil et lui dit : _

_-J'aurais aimé continuer mais c'est Gates, à mon avis, il y a un meurtre… _

_Cette dernière soupira et décrocha d'une voix ferme :_

_-Beckett. _

* * *

« -Franchement, y'a pas idées de tuer quelqu'un à quatre heure du matin, pile au moment où ça devient intéressant. » Pensa-t-elle avec énervement.

Mais au début, tout aurait pu continuer le soir même, vu que l'enquête avait été bouclé dans la journée, crime passionnel oblige ! Sauf qu'elle avait oublié un dernier détail, un détail offert en cadeau par dame nature, qu'elle avait béni quand elle était avec Josh, mais qui désormais, lui donnait juste envie d'hurler.

« En plus, mon pyjama était blanc ce jour là ! Pourquoi j'ai oublié de calculer !? » Se demanda-t-elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle était libre, plus besoin de se retenir, ils allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais tiendrait-elle jusqu'à ce soir ?

Soudain, des éclats de rires lui parvinrent, contrastant avec sa mauvaise humeur de jour. Elle tourna la tête et distingua Ryan, Esposito et Castle, tout les trois étaient souriants, ils transpiraient légèrement et semblaient un peu essoufflés, normal en sois, ils revenaient de la salle de sport !

Castle s'approcha d'elle et lui :

-Tu va rire, J'ai perdu un pari contre les gars et j'ai faire de la « boxe » contre les deux gaillard là ! S'écria-t-il en désigna du menton ses deux amis.

Ces derniers éclatèrent de rires, visiblement, ils s'étaient bien marrés, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Ryan fit même un commentaire sur la force cachée de Castle en montrant son bleu à l'épaule, en effet, il ne l'avait pas raté.

Mais Kate n'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle dévisagea son amant de la tête aux pieds, il avait les cheveux en batailles, sa mèche habituelle tombant sur son front, sa chemise était entrouverte jusqu'au cinquième bouton, montrant son torse bien musclé pour ses quarante deux ans, il avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement et de joie.

Il était juste magnifique…

Et Kate sentit de nouveau la présence de ce liquide bien connu entre ses jambes, coulant en abondance, elle avait l'impression que son jean allait se retrouver trempé sous l'effet de son désir, comme si l'on renversait une carafe remplie de cyprine sur ses cuisses. Elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à ce soir ! Elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne, tout de suite, maintenant, en plein poste s'il le fallait, ils devaient faire l'amour maintenant, sinon elle allait imploser !

-Euh… Kate, ça va ?

L'entendre parler, avec sa voix qu'elle aimait tant ne fit que l'exciter encore plus, elle se leva :

-Castle, j'ai besoin de toi pour un service.

Celui-ci la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, il devrait peut-être prendre une douche d'abord, ainsi que les gars, parce qu'eux aussi étaient en sueur après cette séance de sport.

-Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire… Je devrais peut-être prendre une douche avant non ?

-Oh ! Non, non, non ! C'est très bien, enfin… Je… Tu la prendras après, ça ne prendra pas longtemps !

Elle s'adressa à Ryan et Esposito d'une voix aussi neutre que possible:

-Allez prendre une douche, et ensuite, vous finirez vos rapports, votre copine vous rejoindra après !

Les gars sourirent et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers l'étage. Elle attrapa Castle par la main, et l'entraîna avec elle dans la salle d'interrogatoire, coupant juste avant d'entrer toute communication avec l'extérieur de la pièce.

Ils étaient seuls au monde…

Sans lui laisser le temps de poser des questions, elle l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur, se jetant sur ses lèvres avec avidité. Castle, de son côté, ne comprenait pas trop le comportement de sa petite amie, certes, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, et lui aussi était à cran, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elle voudrait se satisfaire de son manque au poste !

-Kate… Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il fût coupé par Kate qui lui arracha sa chemise, elle semblait bien décider à le faire ici, mais il souhaitait d'abord savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, si elle était bien sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Kate, tu veux vraiment que l'on…

-Oui Castle ! Ça fait une semaine que l'on n'a rien fait, et tu m'excite dans cette tenue !

Nouvel étonnement, il ne la pensait pas si directe, mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal.

-Mais… Et…. Les gens… Bégaya-t-il quand il sentit les doigts fins de Kate parcourir son jean à un endroit plus que stratégique.

Elle rencontra son regard et lui souffla d'une voix sensuelle :

-Les gens vont se faire foutre… J'ai trop envie de toi, et j'ai coupé tout contact avec l'extérieur de la pièce, nous sommes seuls, rien que toi, moi et… Notre plaisir…

Elle passa sa langue dans son cou, lui tirant un gémissement rauque, il commençait à perdre pied, parfait… Et effectivement, une fraction de seconde plus tard, il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre la table, la forçant à s'assoir dessus.

Se plaçant face à elle, il l'embrassa avec passion, entremêlant sa langue à la sienne. Un duel acharné commença alors entre les deux amants, chacun passant quelques fois sa langue sur les lèvres de l'autre, pour finalement replonger vers son âme sœur. Rick gémit de douleur quand il sentit Kate lui mordre la lèvre inférieure avec violence, goutant son sang avec un plaisir étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle, l'abstinence la rendait méconnaissable !

Il lui déboutonna son chemisier, et caressa les seins de sa compagne à travers l'étoffe de son soutien-gorge, titillant ses tétons plus forts chaque fois qu'elle gémissait, les rendant de plus en plus tendus vers lui.

-Castle… Fais-moi l'amour bordel ! Cria cette dernière.

Ce dernier lui sourit malicieusement, un léger filet de sang coulait au coin de sa bouche causé par les dents de celle-ci, elle voulait du sexe ? Elle en aurait ! Il lui baissa son pantalon d'un seul mouvement jusqu'aux bas de ses jambes, et fût ravi de constater que celle-ci étaient tremblantes d'anticipation. Il remonta vers elle, et tout en l'embrassant, il lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses à travers son sous-vêtement, la rendant plus que gémissante.

-Hum… Castle, s'il te plaît…

Il continua de la faire languir jusqu'à-ce qu'elle le caresse à travers la propre étoffe de son caleçon, lui aillant déjà enlevé son jean sous l'effet du désir, elle le triturait de ses doigts.

-Kate…

Elle sourit sadiquement et lui enleva le vêtement dans un soupir, admirant son érection dressé juste pour elle, pour la faire jouir.

-Hum… C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état Rick… ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Oh mais tu ne n'imagine même pas à quel… POINT !

Elle était désormais entrain de le masturber avec rapidité, désireuse de l'entendre gémir son prénom, mais surtout… Désireuse de le pousser à bout pour qu'il puisse être encore plus fort et sauvage juste après.

Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre…

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à lui, la forçant à écarter les cuisses pour qu'il puisse s'y installer, enlevant au passage sa culotte, qui n'était désormais, qu'un simple bout de tissu humide devenu inutile.

L'embrassant, il s'assura de ses doigts qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, malgré leurs désirs et leurs impatiences, il tenait à vérifier qu'elle soit prête pour ne pas avoir à lui faire du mal, sachant d'avance qu'il ne retiendrait pas ses coups. De son côté, Kate le suppliait intérieurement de venir en elle et de la combler, de la faire à nouveau prendre du plaisir après une semaine. Elle releva la tête et rencontra son regard bleu, devenu désormais aussi sombre que la mer en pleine tempête. Il la scrutait du regard, aimant voir ce regard suppliant, chez elle, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement, mais chaque fois, il s'en délectait.

Se frottant contre lui, elle lui implora :

-Castle vient…

Il les fit s'unirent avec violence, la soutenant de ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour ne pas qu'elle tombe sur la table froide. Elle se serra contre le corps de son amant, souhaitant être encore plus proches qu'ils ne pouvaient déjà l'être. Son plaisir était déjà fort, alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à bouger !

Castle s'ajusta en elle, malgré le manque qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux, il voulait s'assurer que cette abstinence ne l'avait pas rendue trop sensible au point de lui faire mal.

-Castle…

Ce supplice fût comme un signal de départ, il se mit à bouger avec énergie, créant une délicieuse friction entre leurs corps. Kate ne mit pas longtemps avant d'hausser la voix, renversant sa tête en arrière, elle poussa ses premiers **vrais** cris, serrant ses cuisses autour du bassin de Rick, la rendant plus étroite qu'elle ne l'était déjà naturellement, ce qui augmentait le plaisir ressenti par les deux partenaires.

Accélérant encore le rythme, Castle ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point il l'a trouvait magnifique à cet instant : Les jambes écartés, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les cheveux en bataille, de légères gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front dût à la chaleur de leur étreinte et au rythme effréné qu'ils avaient instaurés, oui elle était magnifique…

Alors qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible, Kate cria encore plus fort, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour essayer vainement de contrôler ses réactions, bon dieu, il lui faisait tellement de bien !

-Oh… Castle… Je… Bordel… Trop bon!

Elle n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase cohérente, le plaisir était trop grand, beaucoup trop grand pour qu'elle puisse le supporter plus longtemps. Sentant que leur moment arrivait, Castle la serra dans ses bras aussi fort que possible, atteignant des sommets qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais franchis, les amenant de plus en plus proches du septième ciel.

Et soudain, l'explosion ! Kate hurla à s'en détruire la gorge, exprimant l'orgasme ravageur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être, convulsant de plaisir dans les bras de Rick, et alors qu'elle croyait cela impossible, elle atteignit une seconde fois la jouissance lorsqu'elle senti celle de son compagnon se répandre en elle.

A bout de souffle, ils se s'allongèrent sur la table, reprenant leurs esprits avec douceur.

Castle attendit que les soubresauts de sa compagne cessent pour lui déclarer d'un ton joueur:

-Waouh… L'abstinence, ça nous réussi bien…

Elle rencontra son regard, et lui répondit du même ton :

-Et ça ne fait que commencer Ricky… Parce que ce soir, tu ne va pas trouver le temps de dormir, croit-moi...

**Voila! J'espère que ça vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! Au plaisir! :D**


End file.
